


Forbidden Love

by devilwoman1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilwoman1015/pseuds/devilwoman1015
Summary: The Jedi and the Sith two combatants in a life long struggle of the light vs the dark.  Syna Palpatine was the daughter of the Chancellor, but she was much more than that. Not many knew of the fiery-haired female, and that was vital to her father's political run and his hidden agenda. Syna was a Sith Lord and was very powerful with the dark side. A power she kept hidden from her father, to better protect herself. She kept hidden from most, revealing herself only when needed. But on the planet Geonosis, something changed in her. Once she meet the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, she felt a shift, and he felt it as well.





	

The Meeting of Light and Dark

 

Syna's eyes meet those of the Jedi, in all her years she'd never felt anything as strong as the pull she had in that moment. Her jade green eyes fixed on his ocean blue orbs and her whole world shifted. Her mind reached out to his and he gave a knowing nod.

 

Just then Count Dooku came into the room, "My Lady, you shouldn't be here." He said in his usual formal manner.

 

"I'm where I should be Count Dooku," She snapped at him, her hood up covering her face from his view. She wasn't supposed to be near the Jedi, but something drew her to that room and now she knew why."I don't take orders from anyone, Count." She spat coming around to look him in the eye as she lowered the hood, revealing her long red hair. "Come you have a report to give me." Her eyes were now cold as she spoke to the Sith Lord. who seemed to cower at her voice. She smirked at his display and pointed to the door, giving one last glance to the Jedi, her eyes softened for briefest of moments before she strode out leaving one thought in the Jedi's head 'I'll return for you.'

 

\---------------

 

That was three years ago and Syna remembers it like it was yesterday. since that day, she'd secretly been working against her father. Though no one knew she was Palpatine's daughter, a fact she kept to herself.

 

Obi-Wan and she had grown close, far closer than any Sith or Jedi should. even though she had a ruthless nature, he brought about calm and peace to her. She'd stayed on Coruscant while Obi-Wan and Anakin went to rescue the Chancellor, her father. everything inside her hoped they'd not be successful.

 

She'd watched as the ship that General Grievous has her father on crash landed and the joyous praise when he was alive along with his rescuers.Thought the only joy she had was seeing Obi-Wan when he'd come to her apartment. Their reunion was sweet and full of nothing but love and joy. How he'd changed her in those three years.

 

As they sat looking out over the city, she'd come to the conclusion that he had to tell him who she was and who her father really was. "Obi-Wan?" She said softly her jade eyes looking up into his. "You know my life before we meet was not one of good," She looked away not wanting him to see her shame. But he pulled her gaze back, his thumb stroking her cheek.His gaze was all she needed to help her continue. " Darth Sidious, he's....my....father." She looked down the reality of those words hitting her and him at the same time. She'd never spoken them aloud before.

 

"Somehow I've known," Obi-wan said as he pulled her into his arms. Though a Jedi wasn't supposed to have these feeling for another, it had strengthened him. He stroked her back and kissed her head to soothe her.

 

"But there's more Obi," She pulled back just as a chime rang and he took a comlink from his robes. It was the Council and they needed to see him right away.

 

"We can finish this when I return, okay?" He looked at her his soft smile gaining him an accepting nod. His lips brushed hers and he took his leave.

 

Syna walked to the window and looked out, one part of the truth was revealed and soon the final part. She knew this revelation would bring much turmoil. She'd felt stupid, keeping the truth from Obi-Wan for the past three years, but she'd helped do so much good, all against her own father. There was a chime at her door and she hand flew to her lightsaber. The monitor showed a messenger droid and she allowed it access. 

 

"Greetings my daughter, I request your presence in my office now." The voice of Palpatine came from the holoimage that hovered before her. She dismissed the droid and went to change. After an hour of getting ready and taking the proper transport, she was walking down the secret hallway to her father's office. Many times in the past she'd taken this route.

 

As she approached the door, she let the curtain fall and her who demeanor changed. As the door slid open she walked in, her head held high as she took in her father behind her desk. " You sent for me, father?" her sharp voice could have cut through metal.

 

"Yes, I have a mission for you, my child." Palpatine rose and rounded his desk coming to look down upon his daughter.

 

He embraced her, and she felt a slight prick on her back. as she pulled away from him,the look of betrayal evident as he cradled her in his arms, her eyes growing dim. "Why?" she said before passing out.

 

\----------------

 

Syna awoke, strapped to a medical table with her father across the room from her. She struggled to try to use her powers to free herself, but she was too weak, whatever they'd given her had caused her to not be able to concentrate. Her mind cried out for Obi-Wan through their special bond.

 

"Calm yourself, my child." Palpatine came over and stroked her hair. He nodded to the medical droid and her legs were placed in stirrups. " You're mission will begin in just a moment." 

 

Her eyes blazed with anger, "No, what are you doing? STOP!" She screamed.

 

"Hush now, you will be bringing for the next generation of sith. I've seen to it, that the sample we got from Kenobi on Geonosis was preserved and you'll carry this child."

 

She struggled as she felt something insert into her, her whole being was attuned to everything. Her gaze fell back to her father. "You've made a big mistake." She whimpered as the droid moved away. Anger welled inside her and her gaze fell to the droid. with one thought it exploded into pieces as the straps broke free and her lightsaber flew out her hand. 

 

"You underestimated me, father," She growled, as her anger catapulted her forward, lightning shooting from her fingertips, hitting her father square in the chest knocking him out. She stood over him, knowing with one swipe of her amethyst blade would be the end of him. Instead, she collected herself and kneeling over him wiped his memory of her attack.

 

Rising she went to the monitor extracting the surveillance of her father's office and the medical bay she was in. quickly she erased everything after the droid exploded and got back on the table, hiding the holostick in her bra. She re strapped herself to the table and let her head listed to the side her eyes closing. 

 

Palpatine came to, looking around the room seeing the destroyed droid and then his child on the table still strapped down. He got up going to her looking over the tape seeing the deed had been done. 

 

Syna's head turned and she looked at her father, feigning confusing. "What happened, where am I?" She asked before pretending to pass out. In her ruse,she listened as he ordered a team to return her to her apartment. As she was taken, she kept still observing every sound. 

 

Once she was back in her apartment and alone her eyes opened. The gravity of what was just done to her replaying in her mind. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Syna's eyes darted to the doorway of her bedroom as Obi-Wan came rushing in. One look at her and he came to her side and took her in his arms. "what's happened?" he asked searching her gaze as he stroked her cheek.

 

"My father, he tricked me." Syna looked into his eyes. "But before I tell you that, you have to know who Darth Sidious really is." Over the next minutes, all the truth of the past years flooded forth. And now Obi-Wan knew. He knew Palpatine was the Sith master, how he'd been manipulating Anakin and everything he'd done to gain himself power.

 

She looked away after telling him of the latest mission her father put her on, her hand going to her stomach. The life though only just there it's life force could be felt by both her and the Jedi. He brought her gaze back to him, his hand gently placed on her chin. "This is not how I would have liked this to happen." he brought his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love a Jedi should never have. 

 

As the kiss broke, his hand went to hers, he felt the presence of a strong life force. His eyes closing as he brought his forehead to hers. They sat there for hours, feeling the life expand and grow in the early moments of conception.

 

Afternoon moved into the evening before the two even spoke again, their inner voices were enough. "We have to go to the council and tell them, but first we need to get Anakin safely away, I've seen his turn to the dark side because of my father. " 

 

Obi-Wan rose and extended his hand to her. This would not be easy but this was a path she needed to walk, her revelation at being a Sith would spark controversy throughout the Jedi. "Perhaps we speak with Master Yoda alone first?" 

 

" Yes, that may be wise, the other member's reaction could interfere with what is being told." Obi-Wan took her hand and helped her up feeling something being placed in his palm. "What is this Syna?"

 

"It's a holorecording of my father's office and the medical bay I was in. It's proof of what happened." She stood looking up at him before nodding and turning breaking his hold of her. "we'd better go." 

 

She headed out of her room and pulled on her long dark cloak, he was beside her his arm protectively around her shoulders as they left and made their way to the Jedi temple. Their ride there was quiet, save for their inner voices.

 

Once they'd arrived at the temple, they made their way up to Master Yoda's meditation room. As they walked, many of the Jedi looked at her with interest. Obi-Wan had sent word ahead he needed to speak with Yoda, and when they got to the room they were admitted in. She would take the lead on this and Obi-Wan would merely stay back as support. 

 

Seeing the great Jedi Master she bowed. "Master Yoda, long have I wanted to meet you." She let down the shroud of the force she usually kept up. No secrets would be here at this time. "I am Syna Palpatine, daughter of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. I've much to discuss with you."

 

Over the next hours, Syna related all to the Master and many others who were called in. She opened up her mind, showing them all the truth behind the lies that had been going on for many years. Obi-Wan stayed close to her, feeling her exhaustion as the hours flew by.

 

"To be cautious we need. A critical time it is. Many affected they will be." Yoda spoke. "Here you will stay, Obi-Wan protect you he will." The master excused her and Obi-Wan to meditate and seek guidance.

 

\-----------------

 

Days had passed and she sat quietly before the Council, the revelation just now getting to Anakin on how the Chancellor was the Sith and had been deceiving him for years. "We all owe you much," Mace Windu spoke. "But we need your assistance if we're to take down your father." 

 

Syna nodded," You will have whatever you need. But the most important thing is to get Anakin away, my father's influence reaches far and wide. It was he who ordered the assassination hit on Senator Amidala."

 

She kept her gaze on Anakin, feeling his anger swelling below the surface. Instinct took her to him, her hand playing over his head."Calm yourself, I know what you feel, I sense it and it will bring nothing but hurt and heartache. The dreams you've had, all his doing." She kneels down, taking Anakin's hands into hers. "Close your eyes, and see the real future. A future not clouded by the dark side."

 

All watched her, seeing a Sith use the light side of the force moved them all. Yoda and the other masters looked between each other nodding. This was a pivotal time and they all felt the difference in young Skywalker with her help.

 

Syna watched Anakin open his eyes, the scene he'd seen calmed him and he finally realized how he'd been manipulated. "We've all been played, even I." She stood her hand flying to her midsection as she looked around to the others in the room. "I have a safe house, not even my father knows of on Alderaan. Senator Organa can be trusted."

 

Her eyes scan the room, such trust was not something she was used to by so many, especially Jedi.


End file.
